world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
08142014MahtahKolena
10:00 -- callopygianCordiality CC began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 22:00 -- 10:01 CC: Miss.Nuntak 10:01 CC: do.you.have.a.moment? 10:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Hello 008. ♪ I Guess You Must Also Be Among The Players Of This Game. ♪♪♪ 10:04 CC: indeed 10:05 CC: I.am.doing.a.status.check.on.all.of.our.fellow.players 10:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 10:06 AA: ♪♪♪ And You Are Checking On My Status Now? ♪♪♪ 10:06 CC: yes.I.am 10:07 CC: I.heard.you.too.had.a.fairly.rough.encounter.while.entering 10:07 CC: I.apologize 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did. ♪ My Mother Died Trying To Get Me To The Base. ♪♪♪ 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ However, Thanks To Mari's Intervention I Was Able To Resurrect Her As A Sprite. ♪♪♪ 10:08 AA: ♪♪♪ But Now "Aunt Lil Bit" Says That The Glissa I Have Always Known Is Not The Glissa Who Birthed Me. ♪♪♪ 10:08 AA: ♪♪♪ Even Though It Actually Still Is Her Because Of Quantum. ♪♪♪ 10:08 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Taking Some Getting Used To. ♪♪♪ 10:09 CC: in.either.case.I.am.glad.you.have.been.reunited.with.your.mother 10:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Me Too. ♪♪♪ 10:09 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Strange To Think That There Might Be Another Glissa Headed Here Though. ♪♪♪ 10:09 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know How I Am Supposed To React To That. ♪♪♪ 10:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Am I Supposed To Welcome Her As My Mother? ♪ Or Would She Be More Like Some Sort Of Aunt? ♪♪♪ 10:10 CC: I.believe.that.the.best.way.to.view.would.simply.to.welcome.her.as.Glissa 10:10 CC: and.work.from.there 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe So. ♪♪♪ 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ How Was Your Entry, 008? ♪♪♪ 10:12 CC: eventful.to.say.the.least 10:12 CC: but.I.am.here.and.functioning 10:12 CC: that.is.good.enough.to.complete.the.mission 10:14 AA: ♪♪♪ You Didn't End Up Stabbing Anyone Like Fishbreath Did, Did You? ♪♪♪ 10:15 CC: no.I 10:15 CC: did.not.neutralize.anyone 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Good. ♪ I'm Not Sure I Can Trust Him After What I Saw. ♪♪♪ 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Awfully Tempted To Not Let Him In, In Fact. ♪♪♪ 10:16 AA: ♪♪♪ But He Convinced Me It Had All Been Planned....Though I Have My Doubts After Seeing His Father's Reaction. ♪♪♪ 10:16 CC: yes.I.was.informed.that.Mister.Tezeti's.enterance.was 10:16 CC: interesting 10:16 CC: to.say.the.very.least 10:16 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is One Way To Describe It. ♪♪♪ 10:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Part Of Me Still Wants To Beat Him To Death In His Sleep. ♪ The Idea That He's Alone With Wiggler....And While She's Sleeping, At That! ♪♪♪ 10:17 CC: wiggler? 10:17 CC: was.Mister.Tezeti.placed.in.charge.of.a.young.troll? 10:17 AA: ♪♪♪ My Baby Sister. ♪ You May Know Her As Tethys. ♪♪♪ 10:17 CC: ah.yes 10:18 AA: (( Note: Kolena is 15 and Tethys is 18. There is no doubt in your mind which one is actually the older. )) 10:18 AA: (( Assuming you've seen both in person, which I think we established you have. )) 10:18 CC: ((gotcha)) 10:19 CC: I.have.no.doubt.that.Miss.Nagisa.will.be.able.to.defend.herself 10:20 AA: ♪♪♪ She Comes Off As Tough But She Really Needs Looking After. ♪♪♪ 10:20 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Going To Feel Like It's My Fault If He Hurts Her. ♪♪♪ 10:20 CC: that.is.an.understandable.impulse.Miss.Nuntak 10:21 CC: I.simply.warn.against.any.kneejerk.reactions 10:21 CC: we.still.have.a.game.to.complete 10:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps. ♪♪♪ 10:24 AA: ♪♪♪ At Any Rate, I Will Hold Off For Now. ♪♪♪ 10:25 CC: good.to.hear 10:25 CC: do.you.know.how.your.server.is.fairing? 10:25 AA: ♪♪♪ But So Help Me, If He Hurts Her, I'm Going To Rip His Bathtub Out Of The Wall And Drop It On Him. ♪♪♪ 10:26 AA: ♪♪♪ My Server Is Mari. ♪ She Seems To Be Doing Well. ♪ I Think She Also Lost Her Father In Entry, And Resurrected Him. ♪♪♪ 10:26 CC: ah.yes.I.forgot.that.Miss.Mari.was.your.server 10:27 CC: yes.she.shared.that.with.me.when.we.spoke 10:27 CC: I.am.glad.to.see.game.constructs.work.in.such.a.fashion 10:27 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is The Only Reason I Am Able To Carry On Right Now. ♪ I Don't Know How I Would've Coped If Mom Were Still Gone. ♪♪♪ 10:29 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Strange. ♪ It's Not Even That My Mother And I Were That Close. ♪ I Only Even Took Up Dancing To Irritate Her....Though I Later Came To Love It. ♪♪♪ 10:29 AA: ♪♪♪ But When She Was Gone, It All Went Away And I Couldn't Think Of Anything Else But How Much I Missed Her. ♪♪♪ 10:30 CC: yes 10:30 CC: losing.a.mother.is.hard.to.cope.with 10:31 AA: ♪♪♪ How Is Seriad Doing? ♪ Did She Enter With You? ♪♪♪ 10:32 CC: no 10:32 CC: she.did.not 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Did She Stay With The Other Adults Then? ♪♪♪ 10:32 CC: no 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ I Still Haven't Figured Out How All This Stuff Works. ♪ Like Where They All Got Off To. ♪♪♪ 10:32 CC: no.she 10:33 CC: my.mother.was.neutralized.Miss.Nuntak 10:33 CC: before.we.began 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh....00--Matah. ♪ Matah. ♪ I'm So Sorry. ♪ I Had No Idea. ♪♪♪ 10:34 CC: it.is.alright.Kolena 10:34 CC: there.was 10:34 CC: very.little.that.could.be.done.to.hault.it 10:34 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪ I Know I Am A Horrible Troll Most Of The Time, But I Would Never Want To... ♪♪♪ 10:34 CC: Kolena 10:34 CC: it.is.fine 10:34 AA: ♪♪♪ ...I Mean I Basically Plunged The Knife Into You And Just Kept Twisting. ♪♪♪ 10:35 CC: KOLENA 10:35 CC: it 10:35 CC: is 10:35 CC: fine 10:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Are You Sure? ♪♪♪ 10:35 CC: yes 10:35 CC: a.good.agent.grieves.when.the.mission.is.over 10:36 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Think I Would Be Capable Of Putting It Off, If It Were Me. ♪♪♪ 10:36 AA: ♪♪♪ In Fact, I'm Almost Certain I Wouldn't. ♪♪♪ 10:36 CC: do.not.dwell.on.it 10:36 CC: your.reaction.is.perfectly.normal 10:37 CC: I.believe.that.fulfilling.our.mission.is.my.own.way.of.coping 10:37 CC: in.a.strange.sort.of.way 10:37 AA: ♪♪♪ I....Don't Really Know What To Say From Here. ♪ Comforting People Is The Opposite Of What I'm Good At. ♪♪♪ 10:37 CC: comfort.can.wait 10:38 CC: there.will.be.plenty.of.time.to.memorialize.the.fallen.when.we.are.all.safe 10:38 CC: that.is.my.greatest.concern.right.now 10:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Aunt Lil Bit Did Say Something About Us Being In Danger. ♪♪♪ 10:41 CC: it.would.appear.that.way.yes 10:41 CC: though.degrees.of.danger.seem.to.vary.from.land.to.land.and.player.to.player 10:41 AA: ♪♪♪ She Said Our Sprites Can Protect Us Though. ♪ Which Is Good, Because Unless Dancing At The Enemy Things Can Make Them Go Away I Might Be Screwed. ♪♪♪ 10:44 CC: I.can.only.hope 10:44 CC: I.have.to.be.honest.I.am.not.thrilled.with.my.sprite.at.the.moment 10:45 AA: ♪♪♪ What Did You Prototype? ♪♪♪ 10:45 CC: I.was.given.a.ridculous.hat.and.a.bandana 10:46 CC: it.has.formed.a.pig.of.ill-repute.who.has.been.constantly.propositioning.me 10:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 10:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Given A Sword And A Black Mask. ♪ I Only Used The Sword. ♪♪♪ 10:49 CC: I.suggest.holding.on.to.the.mask 10:50 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have It Captchalogged. ♪ I Don't Know What I Would Use It For Though. ♪♪♪ 10:50 CC: I.do.not.know.why.were.given.these.items.but.I.am.sure.they.are.significant.somehow 10:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Have You Figured Out Anything About These Classes They Have Assigned To Us? ♪ I Am Apparently Some Sort Of Rogue Of Light, And Wiggler Is A Knight Of Space. ♪♪♪ 10:51 AA: ♪♪♪ It Sounds Like Some Sort Of RPG Thing. ♪ But I Don't Recall Being Asked To Make A Character. ♪ Aunt Lil Bit Seems To Think They Were Chosen For Us At Birth. ♪♪♪ 10:52 CC: I.believe.I.have.been.designated.Mage.of.Breath 10:52 CC: I.am.not.sure.what.this.entails.but.it.seems.like.we.have.been.given.weighty.roles.to.live.up.to 10:53 AA: ♪♪♪ It Sounds Like Some Sort Of Magic Using Class, If This Is Like An RPG. ♪♪♪ 10:54 CC: yes.it.seems.that.there.is.a.heavy.influence.in.video.games.in.a.lot.of.aspects.of.this.game 10:55 CC: I.believe.this.may.be.to.ease.us.into.our.roles? 10:55 CC: I.am.unsure 10:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Me Too. ♪ Apparently Everyone Knows More Than Me. ♪♪♪ 10:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Aunt Lil Bit Sounds Like She Has Known About This Stuff For Years. ♪♪♪ 10:55 AA: ♪♪♪ I Had Forgotten I Had Even Signed Up For This Game. ♪♪♪ 10:56 CC: I.was.signed.up.by.mother 10:56 CC: she.seemed.to.believe.it.would.help.and.I.quote 10:57 CC: ("Get.you.out.of.that.stuffy.room.and.interact.normally.for.once.") 10:57 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is The Opposite Of What I Thought It Would Do. ♪♪♪ 10:57 CC: mother.had.very 10:57 CC: strange 10:57 CC: ideas.on.how.people.should.interact 10:57 AA: ♪♪♪ I Hadn't Even Thought About The Multiplayer Aspects. ♪ I Had Hoped There Was A Single Player Mode. ♪♪♪ 10:58 CC: I.would.assume.that.a.solo.mission.in.this.game.would.be.troublesome 11:01 CC: perhaps.even.impossible 11:05 CC: I.believe.I.should.continue.my.assignment 11:05 CC: there.are.quite.a.few.people.I.still.need.to.gather.statuses.on 11:06 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right. ♪♪♪ 11:06 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Sorry For Keeping You. ♪ I Am Not Really Sure What To Do With Myself When I Can't Troll People. ♪♪♪ 11:06 CC: it.is.fine.Kolena 11:06 CC: if.you.could.though.please 11:06 CC: stay.safe.for.me 11:06 CC: alright? 11:06 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Intend To Do Otherwise. ♪♪♪ 11:07 AA: ♪♪♪ You Do The Same. ♪♪♪ 11:07 CC: of.course 11:07 CC: feel.free.to.contact.me.if.you.are.in.need.of.my.services 11:07 CC: I.will.assist.in.any.way.possible 11:07 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right. ♪♪♪ 11:08 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose I Would Ask About What You Found Out About That Fucking Highblood....But It Seems Almost Pointless Now. ♪ Especially Since Wiggler Seems To Be Under The Impression He Is A "Sweetheart." ♪♪♪ 11:08 CC: I.have.minimal.information.on.him.still 11:08 AA: ♪♪♪ But Then Again, She Also Thinks Fishbreath Is Worth Her Time And Love. ♪ So Maybe I Should Not Trust Her Judgment On These Things. ♪♪♪ 11:08 CC: he.seems.to.vanish.when.I.try.to.surveil.him 11:09 CC: yes.that.seems.like.a.good.call 11:09 CC: good.evening.Kolena 11:09 CC: (:) 11:11 -- callopygianCordiality CC ceased pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 23:11 --